


Snuggle the Sad Away

by Kamidani



Series: A Different Time, A Different Story [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Also big brother Ven because he is and he loves his little bro, Boys in blanket nests, But it's still cute so read it anyways, Gen, I failed, The summary is me trying to find an eloquent way to say that they cuddle and it's cute, Touch starved Sora, what more could you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamidani/pseuds/Kamidani
Summary: The Land of Departure was built to train Keyblade Wielders in, and that's how Sora and Roxas have spent a lot of time since the end of the war. When they do have time off, though, that's when they really have a chance to learn more about each other. And Sora may be the most outgoing out of all of them, but as it turns out, he's got his own reservations when it comes to his friends.





	Snuggle the Sad Away

**Author's Note:**

> Look its fluffy and cute just take it

"Peanut butter or chocolate?"

 

"Uh, both? Duh."

 

"Wait, you can do that?" Roxas looked up from his phone, eyebrows going straight up.

 

"I have  _ so _ much to teach you," Sora gasped. Then he shook his head. "Wait, wait, later. Okay, uh…. Oh! Sunrise or sunset?"

 

"Oh come on, I'm  _ obviously  _ gonna choose sunset." Roxas grinned over at his twin, settling deeper into his nest of blankets. Then he frowned thoughtfully. "Okay, I don't think I've ever actually seen a sunrise. But I can already tell you that I'm not changing my mind." 

 

Sora shrugged. "Fair enough." He settled into his own blanket nest, his book propped up on his knees. When Aqua had invited the two of them to stay at the Land of Departure to further their training, she had slyly added that they could get rooms next to each other and therefore be close enough to start trouble first thing in the morning. She had  _ not _ been prepared for Sora to choose a room and Roxas to then drag the nearest spare bed into it and declare it his as well. 

 

To be fair, Sora hadn't been expecting it either, but he had seen no reason to argue. So now the two of them shared a space and learned to deal with all of the pros and cons that came with it. There had been a surprising lack of arguments. The only disagreements tended to be about Roxas stealing all the pillows.

 

"Alright, I got one," Roxas mused. "Me or Ven?" Sora glanced at him over his book, grinning.

 

"You really gonna make me pick?" Sora groaned. Roxas nodded, his grin growing wider by the second. "Alright. I choose… Vani."

 

"Hey! He wasn't an option!" Roxas rolled over to face Sora, waving his phone threateningly. "Also, picking the guy with your face? That's just weird."

 

"It's hardly my face anymore anyways," Sora said dismissively. "He makes it look way grumpier than I ever did."

 

Roxas held up a finger up, then let it slowly fall. "You... may have a point there. Wait- don't change the subject! You gotta pick, that's the one rule of the game!" 

 

Sora laughed and hid behind his book. "I'm not going to! You know that's not a fair question. What if I made you pick between Xion and Lea?" 

 

"Xion," Roxas said with zero hesitation. "Lea's a professional asshole." Sora raised an eyebrow and waited. "And he quote-unquote  _ forgot _ to get enough ice cream last time we went to the clock tower."

 

"Theeeere it is. I knew it had to be ice cream related." Sora burrowed into his blankets, holding his book up as a shield. "But I'm not gonna choose between you and Ven. Pick a different question." 

 

"Noo, I wanna hear!" Roxas picked himself up out of his pile of blankets and waddled over to Sora's, looking comical with the giant blanket wrapped around his shoulders and a severe case of bedhead making him look even fluffier than usual. "You gotta pick one. Just pick me, if it makes it easier."

 

"I'm not- stop kicking me!" Sora shoved Roxas's foot away. "Roxas, I can't choose which one of you is more important to me. You're  _ both _ special, in completely different ways. I can't compare that." 

 

"Wise decision, Sora," Ven groaned, throwing the door open and collapsing on Roxas's blanket pile. "If you'd picked him, I would have had to kill you." Roxas looked down at his stolen spot with an annoyed frown. Turning, he poked Sora with his foot again.

 

"Scooch over, my stuff has been blanket-napped."

 

"There are two perfectly functional beds in here!" Sora griped, pushing at Roxas's legs.

 

"And none of the three people in here are using them!" Roxas countered, shoving Sora over by force. Ven wearily lifted his head to see the two of them wrestling with much more energy than he possessed at the moment. He let out a long, petulant groan.

 

"Would you two cut it out? Don't make me get Chirithy!"

 

Roxas, who was in the process of smothering his target with a pillow, slowly removed it from Sora's face, and Sora slowly set down the book he had been about to bludgeon Roxas with.

 

"You don't have to do that, Ven," Sora promised nervously. "We'll be good." To prove his sincerity, he scooched over and Roxas dropped into the pile with a grunt.

 

"You could just done that in the first place," Roxas grumbled, reaching over Sora to pull the blankets back into place. "You act like a little cuddling is gonna kill you. It's just me."

 

"Oh, no, it's not that, I just-" At the expectant look on his Other's face, Sora cut himself off, pressing his mouth shut. "Never mind," he mumbled, discreetly moving as far away as he could without falling on the cold stone floor.

 

"You know, come to think of it," Ven mused, rolling over so his face was no longer smushed into the covers, "Sora, you're not big on touch, are you? Me and Aqua and Terra hug all the time, Rox is always holding hands or cuddling with Xion, and even Lea does the head pat thing. But you don't really get close to anyone. Even Riku and Kairi keep their distance for the most part." Sora shrank into himself, his shoulders rising up to his ears.

 

"I'm just not a huge fan of being. You know. Physically affectionate." He waved a hand in nondescript circles. "It's just a me thing." He trailed off with some nervous laughter, before reclaiming his book and hiding behind it. 

 

"Bullshit!" Roxas cried, sitting bolt upright. "You spent like, the whole six months I was in your heart pining for a hug. Are you really telling me you never got one?"

 

"I got plenty of hugs when I got back!" Sora complained. "And I  _ wasn't  _ pining for a hug. How would you even know that, anyways?" He glared over at Roxas. "You're just making stuff up."

 

Roxas glared right back, crossing his arms. "I am  _ not! _ Come on, Sora. Is it really so hard to admit that you're- uhhh…  wait, what's the term?"

 

"Touch starved?" Ven offered. Roxas snapped his fingers.

 

"Yeah, that! If you're touch starved, you should have just said something. I'm sure your knight in shining armor would  _ love _ to get a chance to hold your hand or something."

 

"My knight in- you mean Riku?" Sora sputtered. He shook his head. "Don't be ridiculous. He's got other things to worry about right now." Sora's face fell, his eyes going dark with some unnamable emotion. "He's busy with Keyblade Master stuff. He doesn't have time to worry about me anymore. Yen Sid's had him working non stop since right after I got back."

 

"Do you-" Roxas shifted, looking a little uncomfortable. "Do you miss him?" Sora glanced over, then nodded sadly.

 

"Yeah," he admitted. "Kairi's been busy too. She, uh. She decided she wants to know more about what exactly it means to be a Princess of Heart, so she's been gone on her own adventures. I'm really proud of her, I just… I miss them. Now I know how she felt all these times." At Roxas's and Ven's concerned stares, Sora only managed to mumble out the last part. "Being left behind." 

 

"Aww, Sora," Ven murmured softly. He crawled over to their blanket nest, laying a hand on his little brother's arm. "You haven't been left behind! You're all just taking different roads to the same place! I'm sure they miss you just as much as you miss them. And you can talk to them whenever, since we have the Gummiphones now." At Sora's blank stare, Ven pursed his lips. "You… you  _ have _ been keeping in touch with them, right?" 

 

Sora smiled uneasily. "I didn't want to bother them?"  

 

Ven threw his head back and groaned.

 

"No wonder you've been so weird lately," he muttered. "You haven't been eating right, I  _ know _ you haven't been getting enough sleep, and don't even  _ try  _ to convince me otherwise, Mr. Dark Circles, you haven't been keeping in touch with your friends, and, most importantly," and here Ven leaned in and poked Sora in the chest for emphasis, "you haven't been getting the contact you need to be healthy and happy." He leaned back and crossed his arms, and Sora looked away with a guilty pout.

 

"I've survived worse," he grumbled. "You act like I'm killing myself or something."

 

"You kind of are," Roxas pointed out, his tone concerned. "I mean, I'm not exactly the best person to talk about self-care or whatever the hell it's called, but even I've been making sure to keep in touch with Lea and Xion while I'm here. Just because we're training to be Masters doesn't mean we have to cut everyone else off. We're not  _ that _ busy." He leaned over to bump shoulders with Sora. "We shoulda been paying better attention, though. Since you won't take care of yourself, we'll just have to pick up some of the slack."

 

"Oh, you don't have to-" Sora began, waving his hands around frantically. 

 

"You know what this calls for?" Ven said gleefully. Sora cast wide eyes on him, holding his palms out to forestall his next words. "Cuddle puddle!" 

 

"Wait-" Sora let out a grunt as Ven fell on top of him, then several other assorted sounds of protest as he was shoved over against Roxas. Roxas slung an arm over Sora's shoulder, laughing at the disgruntled look on his face. Ven settled on Sora's other side, looking quite smug.

 

"We're gonna snuggle the sad out, Sora," Ven promised. "Fair warning, I came in here to take a nap, and that's what I plan on doing. You're not allowed to move until I wake up." He settled in more comfortably, wrapping one arm around Sora's waist so he could hold him still. 

 

"That's not- Veeeen," Sora groaned. "I'm  _ fine _ , I don't need to be taken care of or anything."

 

"Just roll with it," Roxas said with a yawn, rolling to face his two twins. The arm that wasn't already resting under Sora's head found its place on top of him, so that the brunet was being thoroughly snuggled by the two of them. "And expect a lot more hugs now that I know you're still being dumb about taking care of yourself. You could probably use a nap, anyways." Sora let out a loud groan, glaring wearily at Ven's already sleeping form.

 

"Yeah, well, sleeping may be easy for Ven and you, but that doesn't mean it is for me," he grumbled. "I'm not just staying up for fun, you know." 

 

Roxas let out an unhappy hum. "Nightmares?" he asked. Sora nodded once, eyes downcast. "We're sharing a room, and I didn't even realize… I'm sorry."

 

"S'not your fault," Sora mumbled. "They'll go away eventually. They always do." Roxas pulled him and Ven closer, curling around them protectively. 

 

"Yeah, well, I may not be the  _ man of your dreams _ like Riku is, but I think I can still fight off a few nightmares." He smiled reassuringly.

 

"Was… was that a pun?" Sora accused. Roxas's grin turned mischievous.

 

"Maaaaybe. Was it funny?" Sora snorted, eyes closing as he laughed softly.

 

"Hilarious," he agreed. In that way that only Sora could achieve, he didn't even sound the least bit sarcastic. "I guess a nap couldn't hurt," he admitted, stifling a yawn. "It's… nice, having you guys here. I feel…"

 

"Safe?" Roxas suggested. Sora snuggled into Ven's side, eyes drifting shut.

 

"Yeah... maybe I'll even get some real sleep," he murmured. Roxas let out a huff of laughter. Sora's chest was already rising and falling in deep, even, intervals, his face smoothed over with the peaceful indifference of sleep.

 

"You two are ridiculous," he whispered, looking over their sleeping forms. He pushed Sora's bangs out of his face, smiling as his nose scrunched up in response. "Sweet dreams, you two." He pulled his phone back out, holding his arm out so he could take a picture of the three of them. Once he'd gotten one that he liked, he sent it to Xion with the caption " _ these two were out like a light. Guess I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." _

 

He let his phone drop to his chest and stared at the ceiling until it buzzed with Xion's response.

 

" _ Well, good thing they have you,"  _ it read. " _ You three are lucky to have each other. _ " Roxas chuckled as he set his phone to the side.

 

"Yeah," he agreed out loud. "I guess we are."


End file.
